You What?
by LovetoDream1123
Summary: Van's parents get a divorce and his dad starts hanging around Reba's house an awful lot lately. Will there be love?
1. Chapter 1

When Reba walked into the kitchen, she saw Van sitting at the table gazing off into space. "What's bothering you Van?" Reba asked. "My parents just go divorced and my mom kicked my dad out of the house. I'm just worried about him, he has no place to stay."Van replied." Well, he could stay here for a while I guess.". "Really?! Thanks Mrs.H! I'll go call him."

_What did I just do?_ Reba thought to herself_, I guess I feel sorry for Van._She sighed, just when she thought the 'excitement' for today was over, Brock decides to show his face. "Reba, we need to talk." Brock said. "Now? I'm not in the mood." she said. "Barbra Jean and I are getting divorced!" "What?! But...you...her...uhhh." Reba stammered."Yeah, we discussed it last night. We are drifting apart." Brock said. "I thought you guys made up." "We did, but just to the point as friends.Nothing more.". Reba couldn't believe this was happening. This could be her chance to be with him again. Wake up in his arms after a night of...W_hoa where did that come from? We are over.He left. Get ahold of yourself._ "So, I guess you need a place to stay"Reba chuckled. "Could I?" "Go get your bags." When she said that, he got up and headed out the door saying thank you._ Oh boy. This day has been something and it's not even noon._

"Mrs.H!" Van yelled from the other room, which of course startled Reba from her thoughts. "What?" she called back."My dad will be here in an hour, with his suitcases!" "Okay!"

**An hour later**

Reba was sitting quietly on the couch reading a book. Well, not so much as reading it as staring at it and thinking of how Brock and Barbra Jean are getting divorced.

Brock came in the door and saw Reba sitting on the couch 'reading' and smiled. He walked quietly behind the couch and leaned his head close to her ear and whispered, "Hey Reba". "Good Lord!" Reba shouted startled. Brock just chuckled. "You butt! You scared me!" "Yeah, that was my plan. You seemed like you were thinking about something and not reading. What were you thinking about?"Brock asked. "Well, you getting a divorce and how Van's parents are getting divorced and you and Mr.Montgomery staying here..." Reba said. "Wait Van's dad is staying here too?" Brock asked. "Yeah since this morning. He should be here soon.". As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Mr.Montgomery." Reba said as she answered the door." Please call me Rob and hello to you too." (I know that Van's dad's name isn't Rob, but it is in this story.)"Come on in, Rob"Reba said smiling." Listen, I really appreciate you letting me stay here for a while." Rob said. "It's no problem." She replied. "Hey where's Van?" "He took the kids out for lunch. He just left, so he should be gone fora while." Reba said. "Oh, ok. Oh hi Brock." "Hello Rob" Brock said. "Please call me Mr.Montgomery." Rob said,"Just kidding.". "So uh Rob, if you don't mind me asking why did you get divorced?" Reba asked. "Well, you can't be married to someone if you in love with some one else, can you?" Rob said looking at Reba, he smiled and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba laughed nervously." I guess not. Hey are you guys hungry?"

"I am" Rob said. "Me too." Brock said. Reba walked into the kitchen with Rob following.

"Hey Reba, do you need some help?" Rob asked. "No, I just have to boil the water and put..." She was cut off by a kiss. Rob wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to pull away, but Rob wouldn't let her. She pushed even harder, but he grabbed her wrists and backed her against the wall, so she was now standing with her back to he wall and her arms were being forced down above her head.

As he started to kiss her neck she managed to get out, "Get off of me!" Reba said that rather loudly. Brock heard and came into the kitchen. He saw how Reba was against the wall."Whats going on in here?" Brock asked. Rob turned around and let go of Reba. "Reba?" Brock asked. Tears formed in her eyes and ran up the stairs.

"What did you do to her?!" Brock asked getting closer to Rob. "Nothing, just showing her what a real man feels like." Rob replied with no emotion. Brock got angrier and said," Didn't you hear her tell you to get off of her?". "She didn't mean it. Anyways, what do you care? You left her." That was the last straw for Brock, he lifted his arm in the air and made a fist with his hand.

Upstairs, Reba heard a loud thud.

" Reba will be my next one."


	3. Chapter 3

I am debating wether or not to continue with the story. It was written so I could have someting to do on the plane. So I might just leave it at that and let you imagine what happens next. ttyl


End file.
